Spiderman: Twin Cats
by Grobnar
Summary: A brush with magic leaves Spiderman with more cat than he can handle. Rated M for adult content.


_A little background here for everyone: Due to the outbreak, I've been declared essential and kept as busy as possible. Couple this with some other real-life scenarios I don't want to get into has seriously cut into my writing time. Thank you everyone for your patience. _

_*CAT*_

Selina crept through the darkened halls of the Gotham Museum. _Security is as lax as ever_. The catsuited thief thought as she silently moved to her destination. Sneaking and crawling from one shadow and display to the next, only pausing for a second at the hall of rare gems before pushing ever onward. On the floor below a single guard patrolled lazily. His whistling and the squawk of his radio gave a constant fix of his position relative to Selina. Reaching her goal, she knelt before the double glass doors of the Egyptian wing of the museum. A simple key lock was all that prevented her unrestricted access. _Child's play._ The lock popped open with a satisfying click and Catwoman slipped inside. Selina has been here days before; performing recon of the entire exhibit in case anything changed from her previous visit. As usual, nothing had been altered. The cameras on either side of the room only covered the center. For some baffling reason, they couldn't see each other. _Or what was under them. _She mused as she pressed herself against the wall, her butt dragging slightly against the off-white paint as Catwoman glided across the room.

_You'd think for all the money they spend they'd buy a camera that moves. _A single-camera that panned the room would make this slightly more difficult. Like adding two and two instead of one and one. _No matter. _Selina continued inching forward until a click caused her to freeze in her tracks.

The radio squawking announced the arrival of the lone security guard. _Of all the..._Catwoman suppressed the noise she wanted to make. Instead, she flattened herself even further against the wall and let herself slide down to the floor. Fortunately, the idiot with the nightstick had no interest in turning on the lights. He meandered through the room wandering from display to display; flashlight flickering as he glanced at each priceless artifact. The entire time he had a running commentary of the entire exhibit.

Selina tensed as the beam of light flashed upon her, but the rent-a-cop either didn't notice or care that a green-eyed thief was mere feet away from him. He started humming his song once again and exited the room, slamming the door shut and locking it once again.

Catwoman breathed a sigh of relief. She could have easily taken down the bumbling idiot but having to do some meant complications. Selina waited a few more moments before ambling back to her feet. With grace much like her namesake, she stalked along the hall until she reached the main display. The amulet of Seshat, an Egyptian goddess of writing, was the main display piece of this particular exhibit. Why though was baffling to Selina. Seshat was viewed as a lesser deity. Catwoman wasn't picky however and her customer was paying an exorbitant price for a piece she viewed as worthless.

With a snap of her wrist, the claws in her gloves popped free. Gently, she approached the glass panel and started to cut. The claws sunk in, making short work of the material. With a satisfying pop, the circle she had cut came from the rest of the glass. Even better, no alarms were going off. _Gotham Museum's stingy budget once again_. Selina mused with a smile. _You'd think they'd learn by now. _

A slender hand reached in and plucked her prize off its holder. _Come to mama. _The amulet was surprisingly heavy in her hands despite its small size. Selina nearly pulled back when she first grabbed it; a spark of energy leaped from it to her hand. Yet Catwoman felt nothing. _A trick of the light perhaps. _Emerald green eyes studied the design for several moments but the swirling patterns made little sense to her. Her grip tightened around her prize.

As if responding to her touch, Heat built up quickly in the amulet while a light erupted from within. Fear gripped the cat suited thief. _Did I awaken something? _She thought. Selina has experienced magic before but unknown spells and mummy curses were far above her pay grade.

Selina made to hurl the amulet from her hand but to shock and horror, the magical device stubbornly clung to her glove, as if she couldn't let go. She swore and tried again, only to see it still hanging in her grasp; the light and heat reaching intolerable levels. Catwoman started to yank on her glove, anxiously trying to pull it free.

"I never should have taken this job," Selina muttered as the device reached its goal. In a blinding flash, Catwoman had disappeared.

*CAT*

***Meanwhile in another Museum in another world….***

"Not this time Spiderman!" Felicia Hardy declared, sliding under Peter's web he sprayed over the door. He was not so lucky. He attempted to mirror her action only to step on a stray marble. His feet went out from under him and the helpless hero slid butt first into his webbing. Peter let out a low sigh. _Her powers are on full display._ Black Cat's head appeared over him, "Aww, try harder. Please?"

Spiderman ripped off the web and leapt to his feet, quickly chasing after his assailant. Unlike previous encounters, there was no sexual undertone. This was a fight, pure and simple. After their last encounter in Oscorp, Peter had kept a more critical eye on Felicia. And when he saw her entering the museum he knew he'd intercede. Spiderman was pleased with himself, managing to slip in behind her and surprise the cat burglar red-handed; arm literally inside a display case.

Any satisfaction he had however left him as Black Cat responded. Her characteristic bad luck wreaking havoc on his plans. Still, he wasn't deterred by the turn of events. If anything it made him more determined to catch the thief. Spiderman skidded to a halt in front of the next exhibit hall. _Egypt huh?_ There was no doubt in his mind that Black Cat had gone in here. Carefully, he opened the door, already guessing that it was unlocked. His footfalls were soft against the carpet as he crept inside. Stealth though escaped him. "Felicia….where are you?"

A shadow moved to one side, catching his attention. He slid over, slowly approaching where it stopped. After several careful moments, he was within striking distance. Peter leapt out and grabbed. "Got you!"

Peter had grabbed a mop with a sheet draped over it. In the dim light, it looked like Black Cat's telltale white hair and costume. Annoyed, he shoved the janitorial instrument aside. A voice called out to his left. "Looking for someone?"

"Where are you Black Cat?" He called out once again. Logic dictated he should climb to the ceiling and use the shadows in this cat and mouse game. Yet logic went out the window when facing her.

"Here." Strong arms clasped his shoulders and spun him around until he was face to face with his assailant. Her full lips mashed against his own with only his mask dividing them. Fortunately, he was able to resist her siren's call and roughly shoved her back. In the dim light of the room, Peter saw her pout. "Aww, want it rough today don't you." She cracked her knuckles. "I can play that way too."

Faster than one could blink Black Cat advanced on Peter. Her arms raised in a fighting pose. If it had been anyone other than Spiderman she would have caught them flatfooted. Yet, as she came in for a punch Felicia's fist was met by Peter's. Her first attack deflected, the cat suited thief tried again only to receive a stiff knee to her abdomen.

Felicia wheezed slightly. "You do want it rough."

She waded in again, only to get pushed back rather quickly. _Damn, I must be off my game or something. _Felicia thought. Anger clouded her judgment. Anger at so easily being overtaken by Peter, especially when she had all the advantages! With a roar, Felicia abandoned all pretense of subtly, charging across the room to meet Spiderman head-on. To her delight, Peter seemed to abandon his defensive posture and rush to meet her. It was the perfect plan until her powers decided to interfere.

As Peter ran, he stepped on a loose piece of carpet. The fabric gave way and sent him flailing like a cartoon character. Too close to halt her charge, Felicia was set on a collision course with the hapless hero. As the two crashed together, amulet wedged between them, they were suddenly forced apart each flying across the room. Felicia slammed into the far wall, leaving a human-shaped depression. Spiderman had unfortunately hit, and crumpled, a display case of gems.

"Ow," Peter declared, massaging his back as he stood. Black Cat lay stunned across the way. "I feel like I got hit by Rhino."

"Well, this is different." A new occupant had appeared in the room between the two combatants. Peter took note of grey-black attire and the goggles around her neck. As he looked closer he spied a gratuitous display of cleavage in the barely zipped top, enough to give Felicia a run for the money. Much to the dismay of his crotch; which he had tried his best to control up until now.

"Who are you?" Spiderman declared, carefully approaching her.

"Me?" She held a hand to her chest. "I should be asking that to you. Eyes are up here by the way."

Selina spied Black Cat slumped in the corner. "I seem to be interrupting something too. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Slowly, she started making steps to what she perceived to be the exit. As the displaced thief started hearing steps fall in behind her she sped up. Selina scampered away with Spiderman trailing right behind her. She slammed open the door to the roof and hurried across. As she reached the edge the arachnid themed hero shouted at her. "Stop!"

"Hmm?" Catwoman slid to a stop her feet barely on the ledge. She turned around and raised her arms. "Hands up too?"

"Stay right there!" Peter declared, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. And for a brief second this mystery woman seemed to comply.

"Maybe next time. See you around!" Selina leaned back and let gravity take her. Spiderman ran to the edge ready to shoot a web and go after her only to hear a splash coming from the river below. Dismayed, he wandered back through the museum to find Felicia slowly coming too.

Peter offered her a hand, the night's conflict lost due to an unexpected flurry of events. "Are you okay?"

"What was that?" Felicia asked, accepting his proffered hand and slowly rising to her feet.

"I have no idea," Peter answered honestly.

"Well, with all this excitement I must be off. I'm meeting a friend tomorrow." Felicia pulled Peter close and kissed him through his mask. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time."

Peter pulled back and blinked as Felicia wandered away. _This has been an odd evening. _Was all his addled mind could come up with. After several moments he realized Felicia had just walked away with her prize, and he let her do it. "Crud."

*CAT*

*Crash*

Selina looked up from her _borrowed _laptop to see a teenager pick himself up from the floor. Apparently, he decided to leave at the same time someone decided to enter. No matter to her. The displaced thief looked back down at her reading trying to determine where she was before how she was going to get back. For the most part, everything was the same, she couldn't find any major differences in the timelines, as she called them, until the 40s. By then the first superhero appeared and more soon after. There was also something called the Avengers. Selina surmised they were this timeline's version of the Justice League. Still, though, that didn't solve her issue of getting back, or her more immediate problem: money.

Another noise bought her out of her research. This time it was the sound of feminine giggling. Selina spared a glance up then down then up again. _No way. _She pushed herself out of her chair and sauntered over to her target, noting a redhead sitting across from her.

"Excuse me, ladies," She said, before turning to Felicia, "Can I have a word with you?"

The platinum blonde leaned back in her chair for a brief moment before responding. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Of course, we met just last night," Selina stated, trying her best to remain civil and not predatory. She did note however that her eyes widened. _Yep, I was right._ "Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Selina."

"MJ." The redhead muttered before turning to her partner. "I thought you said you stayed in last night?"

Felicia managed a cough. "I did. Mostly. I went to get some snacks between shows. Umm, will you excuse me for a moment?"

MJ nodded and rose out of her chair. "I have to get going away, thanks for the info, Felicia."

Mary Jane was barely out of the way before Felicia started in on Selina. "Now what do you want?"

"You have what I want." Selina lead her back to her table. "And I intend to get it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Selina reached into her bag and pulled out a glove. She held it up to her face and split the fingers so it looked like a mask. "Would you like to try again?"

Felicia growled. Not at being unmasked, but rather by being outplayed so easily. "The amulet? Ya, I got it."

"Good." Selina dropped the glove back into her bag. "Where I'm from we have a thief's code of sorts. I'm not going to steal it from you. However, I will offer a service in exchange."

"I don't make deals."

"The sooner you do the sooner I'm out of your hair." Selina pulled out a card she had made earlier. "Think about it."

With that, she scooped up her belongings and left humming a tune. Behind her, Felicia was fuming.

*CAT*

Selina only had to wait for 3 hours before Felicia rang her phone. A location and time were growled at her followed by a click. _Must have worked then. _Selina mused.

Selina arrived at the appointed time in her work attire. New York was thankfully warm this evening and no winds buffeted the rooftop where she waited. Felicia was not long in coming; Selina heard her footfalls on the gravel behind her. Much like her own outfit, Felicia was dressed in a tight black catsuit. A belt encircled her narrow waist and white fur wrapped around the collar. Unlike her suit, it was parted to allow a view of her expansive cleavage and she had forgone goggles for the simple black mask around her eyes. "What do they call you?"

"Black Cat," Felicia mumbled. "You?"

"Catwoman." Selina turned to face her. "This town is only big enough for one cat thief, and that's not me."

"Uh-huh." Felicia didn't believe for a second this woman lived by a code of honor, but she spoke anyway. "I found a job for you. Give me the goods and I'll give you the amulet."

"Show it to me. Not that I don't trust you but…"

"You don't trust me." Black Cat sighed, reached into a belt pouch, and produced the magical device. "See?"

"Good enough." Catwoman nodded. "Give me the job and I'll get out of your hair."

*CAT*

Henry angrily slammed his phone back in its cradle. As the head of Roxxon Energy, he was supposed to be the power broker within his company. Unfortunately, his company only seemed to hire the most incompetent people in existence. Due to said incompetence, one of his under the table dealings was going to get exposed to the public. Fortunately, he had a VP in place to take the fall. People under him were just assets to him. Expendable assets.

"Penny get in here!" He shouted and not 5 seconds later his secretary and occasional lover appeared.

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Brady is about to be out of the job. Start looking for a replacement, and find my masseuse. I need a massage. Now."

"Umm...she's on vacation, sir."

"Find someone!" He shouted, causing her to jump. His temper always got the better of him when he got bad news."

"Right away sir!" Henry watched as her fine butt scampered out of the room.

*CAT* 

Penny had done remarkably well given the circumstances. Within 30 minutes of his request, there was a knock at his office door. A vision of loveliness and sensuality sauntered into the room carrying a large folded up table over her shoulder. She was tall, nearly as tall as him, with black hair that fell loosely around her face; her green eyes offered hints of sensory delight. Her full red lips looked perpetually curled into a smile. As Henry traced his eyes down he noticed her large chest confined by a black bra under her tight button-up shirt. Henry couldn't help but be surprised by his replacement masseuse. Even her ass was a thing of beauty, bursting forth from her fit frame, yet still managing to be contained in her black pants. _And very slappable._

"Have I met you before?" He offered a smile as his mind filtered. He couldn't help but feel he had seen her somewhere. 

Her perpetual smile grew larger. "I don't think so. I always know the powerful men I meet."

Henry blinked at the double entendre. Of course, he hadn't met her, but still, something about her looks…. Henry found himself staring at her butt as she set up the table.

"Please, remove your garments and get on the table. Cover yourself up with the sheet. I'll be outside." _All business though. _She left as Henry started to work himself out of his suit. Her voice was commanding. It promised naughtiness and seduction, it filled his body with desire and made Henry's loins tingle. In a flash, he had his outfit undone revealing his well-maintained physique. He imagined calling to her now in the nude but decided to acquest to her wishes. There was a knock on the door. "Are you ready Mr. Mason?" "I'm ready for anything you want to give me." He responded, ideally hoping she'd give all he wanted.

He heard the door open and close again and footfalls approach. "I didn't catch your name."

"Irena. Irena Dubrovna." She replied, peeling back the sheet and exposing his back.

"You don't sound Russian." He commented, trying to work his charm up. With his slightly greying hair, he fancied himself as the George Clooney of the corporate world; if George was ever a cutthroat businessman.

"Immigrated when I was young. Kept the name, lost the accent. Now, is there anything you prefer? Any styles or areas?"

"Whatever."

"Alright then, let's get to work." He heard a hand pump and Irena rubbing her hands together. He felt something start to drizzle onto his back.

"My regular uses cream."

"I prefer oil. It makes everything," She dropped an octave, "glisten."

Suffice to say, the massage was heaven. Henry was practically gripping the table for dear life as she worked her way up and down his body. Her strong oiled hands slid across his receptive skin. Her touch: electric as she worked out his muscles, replacing dull aches with a pleasant soreness. His anger and stress were pushed aside under those capable digits. He was putty in her hands, and these were the hands of a master. _Was she as skilled a lover as she was a masseuse?_ Henry wanted to know. He was going to know no matter what.

"Do you work out?" Irena asked him as she started digging into his shoulders.

Henry groaned as she hit a trigger point. "I *gah* try."

"I see, well you need to stretch more. You're carrying a lot of stress here. You have knots for days." Irena punctuated her statement by pressing harder on a particular knot. After several minutes of poking, she was satisfied with her work. "And that's not all."

"Ugh, it's not?"

"No, you have a lot here too." Irena moved the sheet around and exposed his glutes. She felt him tense up as she massaged those areas. Henry felt his hardon pressing deep into the table. There was no doubt in his mind what was going to happen next as she crept closer and closer.

"Mr. Mason!" Penny slammed the door open to his office, immediately coming to a halt as she saw him laid over the table. "Uh...sir…"

"What is it!" He roared. "I'm in a meeting!"

"Brady is going to the press!" Any relaxation he felt boiled away and he slowly pushed himself off the table.

"Excuse me, this shouldn't take long." Henry wrapped the towel around his waist and stomped out of the room. Irena nodded watching him go. As soon as the door clicked she lost her perpetual smile and looked around the room.

_If I was a millionaire jackass, where'd I keep my safe?_ Selena thought. It wasn't easy arranging everything but manage it she did. Her initial survey of the building left her surprised at the level of security. _With this much security, they must be up to no good. _The usual methods of thievery were going to work, but Selena wanted a backup plan. She approached one particular painting that adorned the wall. Whereas the other pieces were surrealist, this one was Renaissance, depicting a king over his subjects. Deft fingers traced along the side until she felt a hinge. With a simple flip, the painting swung out revealing a wall safe. _Too easy. _Selina thought, pressing her sensitive ear against the cold metal and listening. In her favor, the safe was a standard combination safe with a dial and handle.

It took Selina less than a minute to crack open the safe. Inside were stacks of folders, one porno mag, and countless other files. It took her another minute to search the contents and retrieve what she wanted. By the time Henry stomped back inside, Irena was waiting at her table for his return. For all Henry knew, Irena hadn't left that very spot. He slid back onto the table and she went back to work on him without complaint. For several minutes she continued the massage, bringing his erection back with a vengeance. Henry was sure now Irena was going to at least give him a handjob. His stress level made his cock throb against the table.

Yet, just when he thought he was going to get satisfaction Irena's phone beeped. Her hands left his body just as quickly. "Time's up!"

"Could you finish?" He groaned into the table.

"Mmm, afraid not." Irena started packing things up. "I have another client to go see. Maybe next time."

As she was leaving Selina walked by Penny's desk. The woman looked up at her. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"As did he." Selina pulled out a small box from her table bag. "For you."

*CAT*

Red turned to green and the door let out a satisfying click. A signal that Selina's pilfered security card worked as intended. _Security is tight. No wonder Felicia didn't want this job. _She gently pulled on the handle, stopping first to oil the hinges. Earlier in her career, a squeaking door had nearly given her up. Since then Selina has tried to be as careful as possible.

She eased inside.

Catwoman paused inside the door, letting herself take in the sights, sounds, and even the smells of her surroundings. _Nothing. _Everything was quiet. Still, Selina had a sinking feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite shake. She crept onward, noting the cameras that guarded the hall. For some reason they rotated at regular intervals, leaving gaping blind spots as they went. She glided forward, making nary a peep as she slid under each camera waiting for them to go into motion before progressing forward. At the end of the hall, her destination.

After several more moments of careful cat-burgling, she arrived standing before the door. Once again Selina marveled at the arrogance of the rich. There was no vault, no handprint ID, not even a retinal scanner. Only a card reader inhibited her access to the treasures within. Catwoman fished out the keycard and slid it through. With a beep, the door unlocked and Selina was able to slither inside.

_My my. _Catwoman blinked. _Mr. Mason has good taste. _Selina found herself in a room not dissimilar from a high-end art museum. Rare painting dotted the wall. Selina assumed they were rare at least; her familiarity with this universe was woefully inadequate. Catwoman's experience with the wealthy in her world and when she masqueraded as a nightclub singer in this one told her that these artworks would not be fakes or even forgeries. She shook her head and ignored the vases and artifacts displayed in cases. There was a nagging in the back of Selina's mind; a feeling she couldn't shake. The collection was random; weapons both ancient and modern stood in display cases while ancient tomes sat next to modern works.

Selina wrinkled her nose. _What was Black Cat after here? _She wondered; carefully picking her way to the back of the room. Just ahead her prize awaiting; a simple chalice that looked impossibly ancient. _Come to kitty. _

"That's far enough." Selina snapped her head up as a half dozen guards came piling into the room; guns up. Annoyed, she raised her hands. "Any questions before you die?"

"How'd you know?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Mr. Mason is seeing his mistress tonight." The security chief admonished. "He's as far from this building as humanly possible."

"Oh," Selina replied. "I'll remember that for next time."

"There's not going to be a next time." He turned and walked away. "Put her away."

Catwoman took count; mentally mapping out where everyone was. Shooting her would be the most prudent course of action. _Naturally, that's what they won't do, especially if they want to take me alive. _To her left one guard was getting close. Far too close.

"Seems you boys have me as a disadvantage." Selina cracked her fingers. "How about we even it up?"

Selina snapped out, snagging the guard and pulling him close to her. His eyes widened as too many fingers wrapped around his gun before Selina pulled it free. Twisting him around she jabbed a clawed finger into his right armpit; using him as a makeshift shield. Selina fired with the liberated pistol; her shots ineffectually hitting walls and smashing displays. The desired effect though was immediate. Her adversaries hit the ground; fearful of her random shooting.

Catwoman whacked her shield with her pistol, dropping him and the gun to the floor and began to run. She made it halfway across the room before she realized her mistake. Selina slid to the floor, skidding to a stop before dashing back to where she was. With none of her earlier finesse, she shattered the display case; removing the chalice and slipping it into her bag.

Guards were starting to get up; weapons pointing at her. Not that it mattered. Selina charged down the room, leaping over one display only to slide under the next. Bullets started appearing next to her; smashing more displays as she went along. The confetti of glass, plastic, and whatever else pelted Catwoman as she leapt along, continuing to her destination.

Selina vaulted over the last cabinet. Behind it the guard stood, shocked that she'd be so brazen, his finger unable to pull the trigger. If she had any time she'd blow him a kiss. Instead, she landed on him; pushing off his body to catapult forward. Selina twisted as she went, forming a tight ball aimed right at her new exit plan. The window held for a brief second as Catwoman slammed into it. Selina managed a curse, suddenly fearful her dramatic exit was going to result in her sprawled on the floor before the glass buckled and shattered.

Catwoman flew through the air, and after several seconds finally managed to uncurl herself. Her right hand shot out with her whip. The thief hoped that it would manage to grab hold of something. New York didn't feature the same architecture of Gotham and gargoyles didn't dot every building.

Fortunately, Selina's legendary luck held out and her whip found purchase. Unfortunately, that object happened to be a flagpole. Selina found herself being spun by momentum around the pole several times. Her grip slackened for a moment before she managed to grab it with both hands; vainly hoping that this twisted carnival ride would stop.

*CAT*

Being a superhero came with a lot of responsibilities, but it also had a lot of advantages. No longer having to use public transportation was one. Instead of having to squeeze himself into an oversized sardine can on wheels with hundreds of miserable looking New Yorkers, Peter simply swung from one building to the next. Tonight his goal was Stark Tower.

The lucky winner of a Stark Industry-funded Scholarship, Peter had been invited to the unveiling Party of Tony Stark's new suit. The Mark 39, which according to Mr. Stark himself was able to fly a person to S.W.O.R.D, another new creation of SHIELD, and back within 1 hour. _Elon Musk eat your heart out. _Parker thought, snorting in his suit. Musk and Stark were in a friendly competition with each other. Whereas Musk was trying to make technology more accessible, Stark was pushing the limits. Peter slipped quietly into the back alley behind the building; opened his bag and donned his late uncle's suit over his costume. His superhuman fingers fumbled with the tie. _How does this go again?_ He wondered while attempting the intricate knot; several attempts and he had only succeeded in tying up a finger.

Admitting defeat, Peter stashed the tie back in his bag and webbed the container to the wall before making his way to the Towers Entrance. A mechanical genius yes, but simple tasks could baffle him. _Aunt May would have done it. Gwen would strangle me with it. _He thought. Yet, his aunt had gone on well-deserved vacation last week and any approach to Gwen might have to include jewelry.

With an exaggerated sigh, Peter found himself standing before the monolithic front of Stark Tower. _I wonder if I'll ever be that rich. _He thought, staring up at the distant oversized 'A' of the Stark Logo. He pushed open the door, getting the barest glance from a security guard, and headed to an elevator.

The party itself took place at the top of Stark Tower; Tony Stark's private penthouse. It was filled to the brim with the rich and famous. He recognized some faces but realized that many of the people here had flown in from all over the world. Peter felt uncomfortably out of place. Scholarship or not, he was a small fish in a big pond. Fortunately, or unfortunately, as the case may be, he was saved by his cell phone. The device buzzed in his pocket incessantly.

*Break-in Reported at Roxxon Energy. Shots fired.*

Peter's eyes widened. _Who would try to break into Roxxon Energy? _To his knowledge, even Black Cat avoided that place. _Unless…_

*CAT*

_Every single time. _Catwoman swore as she stood up. Her exit had unceremoniously planted her next to a water fountain. Stars and cobwebs dominated her vision as the thief struggled upright. Behind her a trail of destruction. The getaway was already planned out with a motorcycle waiting, though Selina's gait was a little more drunken. _Let's not crash now. _Selina told herself. She hopped on and glanced up; hearing the distinct roar of sirens approaching. _Time to fly. _The bike thrummed to life and Selina kicked it into gear, wasting no time in peeling out of the lot and leaving that mess behind. Satisfied with a somewhat clean getaway, Catwoman relaxed slightly, easing off the throttle and taking a more sedate pace.

A flicker caught her eye. Just a momentary flash in her mirror. Selina studied the mirror, her cat-like curiosity drawing her in. _There it is again! _It didn't seem like anything but as she watched it seemed to get closer. Realization dawned on the catsuited thief. _Uh-oh._

Her leisurely pace became frantic as she dropped gears, accelerating the bike as fast as it could go. Behind her the shape seemed to disappear, only to reappear a few seconds later. Selina could only guess that her mysterious follower was Spiderman. _Looks like I attracted a fan tonight. _Catwoman thought.

Selina adopted a less direct route; weaving in and out of what little traffic there was, making unnecessary turns to lose the masked hero behind her. Yet it was to no avail. Spiderman incessantly drew closer with every turn and weave. She was losing ground fast. Annoyed, she sped up; the tachometer pushing into the red as she abandoned her weaving. _Let's make it a race then. _

Spiderman stubbornly loomed behind her. His red and blue outfit appearing and disappearing as he swung between buildings. It didn't matter though to her. Soon Selina would be gone. Up ahead, the Midtown tunnel was just a turn away and Spiderman wouldn't be able to navigate the confined space as easily as he did the city streets. Catwoman zipped by the signs of impending road construction; intent on reaching her destination. Selina ripped around the corner and came to a screeching halt, nearly upending the bike in the process. _Damn! _

Construction started a day early. _This would never happen in Gotham. _Selina thought grimly. All around her the road was missing, replaced with layers of gravel and rebar. She may have been a bit cocky on a bike, but knew her limits. Catwoman's pursuer dropped to the ground at the turn. Right now the only way out.

"Drop it, uh… Catwoman?" Peter spoke.

_That's right. "_You're not gonna let this kitty get away?" Selina purred, stalling for time. "You ran away from me last time."

Peter's mask shifted. "I didn't run away from you!"

"Oh, not the museum honey." Selina tsked, waggling a finger.

Spiderman grappled with the new information. Selina Kyle was Catwoman. The mysteriously appearing thief was also the 'famous' singer that he and Harry saw at the club. The same woman that came onto him. He shook his head, rarely did his opponents give that information so freely. "You're under arrest!"

Disappointed, Selina's eyes narrowed. _So we're gonna do this the hard way. _"Sorry, Spiderman. That's not my style."

The bike roared under her as Catwoman slammed on the gas, leaving a long trail of smoke behind her. She accelerated right at the surprised hero; refusing to let go of the throttle as she came on. Spiderman was stuck where he stood; his brain not comprehending the insanity unfolding. Finally, he acted, vainly attempting to leap upwards out of the way. It would have worked too if Selina had not jumped after him.

The pair met in midair, crashing together with a force only superheroes could withstand. Selina's momentum taking them forward. A plate glass window loomed in the distance, quickly approaching as they sailed onward. There was no time for a conversation as the pair flew through the air. If there was Selina may have told Peter to hold on. Then they hit.

*CAT*

Selina shook her head. She had no idea how long she'd be out cold. Spiderman took much of the impact but Selina was still knocked out. _And if I'm this bad there was no telling how he was. _Still, that wasn't her problem. All she had to do was get her ill-gotten goods out of here and…._Where'd my bag go? _Selina's eyes widened in surprise. To her horror, her bag, whip, and her entire belt were missing. _ Did I lose it in the crash? _Selina rubbed her chin, examining her surroundings.

"Looking for something?" A voice called out to her and Selina's stomach dropped. Peter stood one floor above her, leaning over a balcony with her gear.

"Give those back!"

"Come and get them," Spiderman replied, his tone expressing some amusement.

Selina gritted her teeth. "Alright. We'll do it your way."

Selina didn't have any of her usual equipment. That was bad. Selina was in the sports department of a shopping center. That was good. Catwoman grabbed two bats off the rack next to her along with several tennis balls. She ran up the stairs, formulating a plan along the way.

"Alright spiderman!" She shouted, unsure where he was hiding. "Last chance. Drop the bag and we both walk away."

"Not a chance!" Selina turned to the voice. _Thank you. _She turned the corner, imagining herself looking very intimidating but Peter was already facing her and knocked his head back in laughter. "That's all you have?" He pointed to her makeshift weapons. "Geez, even my dumbest enemies manage to…"

Spiderman's head snapped back as the tennis ball hit him square in the face. He staggered back a step in surprise. _Why didn't I sense that coming? _He thought to himself. Usually, his spidey-sense warned him of such things. _Why was that? Everything about her is odd like my sense can't adjust to her. _His self-reflection allowed Selina time to land another tennis ball on him. This time closer to the groin.

"Ready to give up?" Catwoman mocked, sensing his inner confusion. _He sure is fast, time to up the ante._ She tossed one last ball in the air and knocked it towards him. This time Spiderman was ready and he caught the ball. No extra sense required.

"You're out of balls!"

"You've got plenty to go around." She smirked. "Don't you remember our interview at the club?"

Underneath his mask, Spiderman blushed. "So you're Selina."

"In the flesh." She mock bowed at him. "Of course, you didn't recognize me earlier. Here let me help."

She tugged at her zipper and pulled it down. The corners of her breasts popped into view along with her cleavage. "Look familiar now?"

Peter groaned as his member responded; thickening in response to the visual stimulation. He shook his head and attempted to shut out the image. Only partially successful, Peter stood upright. "No more games Selina. I'm bringing you in."

Selina pouted, twirling one of the bats absently. _When I'm back in Gotham I should ask Harley for help with this._ Her motion was halted as a thin web zipped out and grabbed it; Peter yanked and the bad tore free from her grip. She crouched down into a fighting pose, remaining bat poised in her left hand. "Oh if you like it dirty, you haven't seen anything yet Baby."

Peter frowned. _She's not left-handed. Is she?_ The delay caused by his thought allowed Selina to wade in; wildly swinging the baseball equipment around. Peter realized he wasn't going to win this fight. Selina was coming in far too hard for him. Much like his fights with Black Cat, his spider-sense only gave vague flickers of action; doing more harm than good as he struggled against the thief. Still, he tried to put up a fight. Peter managed to block another wild swing from the left but completely missed her fist as it connected to his jaw.

The blow was strong enough to drop a lesser hero, but not Spiderman. The arachnid hero backed up a pace and shook his head, shrugging off the impact much like his nemesis Rhino. The opening was all she needed. Selina flipped the bat to her right hand and swung it in a two-handed grip much like one would a golf club. Peter attempted to misdirect the blow, and on some level, he succeeded.

Spiderman halted and groaned as the plastic bat connected with his groin with a loud whiff. The impact made Selina wince as it connected. _Whoops._

Peter nearly fell to his knees, barely managing to stay upright, yet his hands flew to his injured unit. It was completely accidental. At least Catwoman explained it as such. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was a real low blow; even from me."

After a brief second, she released a snicker as he tried his best to not fall over, groaning in pain over his sore testicles. "Ooh, that sounded like it hurt. Want me to take a look at it? have been dying to get my hands on your balls ever since the first time we met?"

Spiderman managed to back away slightly, his situation not helped by the pain between his legs. The hit sounded far worse than it was, but every action made his sore, overburdened nuts rub achingly against his thighs. Catwoman twirled the bat absently; closing the distance between them.

"Come on Peter," It annoyed him that he was suddenly on a first-name basis with this thief. "I'll make you forget that."

Spiderman backed away, soon finding him pressed against the wall. Fortunately, it was the elevator. He hurriedly jabbed the button as Selina continued her advance; lips curled into a predatory smile. She had nearly made it to him when the elevator dinged and he fell inside. Scampering to his feet he pressed the nearest button and waited. Selina did not enter the elevator.

_Strange. _He cocked his head to the side. The door was taking its sweet time closing, certainly long enough for her to join him. Seconds ticked by and curiosity got the better of him.

Peter stepped out of his hiding space only to be greeted by Selina. The statuesque woman leaned casually on her weapon of choice and absently chewed a piece of gum. _Where'd she get gum? _"Hi."

Peter blinked. "I think you forgot something."

Quick as a flash Selina switched positions, once again gripping the bat like a club. Another loud whiff and Catwoman swung the bat again. Peter fell back, losing his balance and landing on his butt, avoiding what could have been a rather painful farewell. Selina's weapon banged off the wall next to his prone form. "That's for an enjoyable evening. See ya later."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as the door thankfully shut. He pondered as the elevator dinged successive floors; Catwoman didn't seem to trigger his Spidey sense, much like Black Cat. He rubbed his battered unit. And she knew just where to hit him. The elevator came to a halt and chimed. _What floor am I on? _He wondered. In his haste, he slammed down on whatever button was closest. Fortunately, it was close to the roof. Peter peered out cautiously but saw no sign of his newest rival. _Not like she could get up here this fast. _He stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Just a trip to the roof and I'll just pretend this never happened. _Spiderman silently plodded to the fire escape, pausing momentarily to reposition his member, before pushing open the door and walked up the stairs. After several flights, he emerged onto the roof; greeted by a stiff New York breeze.

"Made it."

"Not even close." Spiderman registered a soft feminine voice before a powerful blow knocked him off his feet. As he swam into unconsciousness he saw a black catsuit approaching.

Peter's head throbbed and rolled to one side as he regained his awareness. _What happened? Where am I? _His vision tried to focus but his surroundings made no sense. He was not in the department store. Instead, he was surrounded by cold concrete. Spiderman tried to flex but found himself restrained at the wrists and ankles.

"Don't even try. Batman can't break those, certainly, you can't." Peter turned to the source of the sound. Illuminated by a single-window the figure leaned against a wall.

"Batman?"

"Sorry, wrong universe."

Ugh, Catwoman? What's the meaning of this? What were you doing at Power?"

"What a hero, I tie you up and the first thing you ask is what I'm doing. I must have hit you harder than I thought." The voice can back as a sensual snicker.

"Catwoman?"

Selina Kyle stepped from her perch, her expression hurt. "Did the last few hours mean nothing to you?"

"Uh, could you release me now?"

She nodded negatively. "No can do I'm afraid."

Catwoman crept forward just like her namesake. She was so close Peter could feel her breath penetrating his mask.

"I want you to know you blew a very sensitive mission because of your…" Selina paused to choose her words carefully; leaving out how her thievery in the building had ended. _And if I didn't get away, I wouldn't be going home. _"...recklessness."

"Hey, I wasn't…" Spiderman began only to be cut off again.

"You were." Selina advanced upon the helpless arachnid superhero.

"Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?" Peter asked hopefully, not realizing how absurd this scenario was becoming.

Selina snorted. "Short of escaping?"

It felt as though his one chance to achieve his dream was slipping away. "Anything!"

"Anything?" Catwoman tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You're going to have to resist me."

"Resist you?"

"Mmmhmmm." Selina started pulling at the zipper of her uniform. "I've felt what you're packing Spiderman. And your friend didn't even mention your little secret. I'm a little disappointed in that. See, I'm not long for this world Spiderman. I want to make my mark on it while I can."

Catwoman started slow on Spiderman. Her hands dragged along his body; feeling the curves of his muscles. Selina sank as stopped behind him; pressing into him, and for a brief instant his head was engulfed by her voluminous breasts.

From behind, Selina tugged at his costume, graciously ignoring his mask. Correctly guessing his disguise was separated at the waist, Selina toyed with the edges; making a small gap. "I love you superheroes."

Catwoman toyed with the well-defined ridges of his abs; fingering the chiseled divide. "You boys work out so much, and it shows. Of course," She moved her hands lower to his groin. "All you superheroes seem to have a lot going here as well."

Peter let out a slight gurgle as Selina traced the outline of his member. After the days' excitement, it readily responded to her touch; swelling with more than a little pride. She tapped it lightly. "Oooh, someone is eager. I like that."

Catwoman went on to explain, "Of course, packing some heat is nothing if you don't have the proper backup right?"

He didn't follow her logic, nor did he care as Selina's hand met the base of his shaft. Catwoman pushed down his pants, exposing his manhood to the cool air of the building. One of her delicate hands cupped his balls for a brief moment but she abandoned them and switched targets. She slowly began massaging his cock; closing her eyes and settling into a story for the hapless Spiderman. "Like good thieving, there's a method to it. It all begins with the right approach."

She giggled, giving Peter's member long strokes with the right hand while the left started massaging his oversized cum filled nuts. "First I like to bring them close. I usually have to be on my knees; you heroes always seem to be so damn tall. Even for me. It's usually about the right height. I like to press my face against their tremendous sacks; even if there's a layer of cloth between them. By then their cock is bulging out obscenely. I can't count the number of super suits I've destroyed when their cock comes out full size. Sometimes I'll pull it down, save them some dignity."

Selina let out a low hum, reaching around the confined hero and bringing the purplish head to her mouth and managing a lick. Peter let out a soft cry and his entire shook "I love that look they get when I make it burst free; sometimes it smacks me in the face." Selina squeezed her legs tightly as she recalled that specific encounter. "But I ignore it; forcing myself back to their balls. My tongue rubbing on their overblown testicles is just exquisite, I've been told."

Catwoman stood up and pressed her breasts against his head one last time before coming around to face him; settling in front of him like a good student. She held his cock to one side as if inspecting a piece of art. "Of course, that doesn't always work. How many women have you had like this Spiderman? You can tell me, I'll keep it a secret. I bet with your body, and this cock you've had more than a dozen in this compromising position."

_Two. _Peter thought, unwilling to unleash that knowledge. _And I wasn't exactly willing with either. _

Selina sighed, "Some of you are very iron-willed, and I have to resort to other methods." Wordlessly, she unzipped her catsuit slightly; unleashing the breasts that had enamored his attention. "One, in particular, likes this. Maybe you will too."

Putting words to action, the thief leaned forward until her chest hung over his lap. With her cock-holding hand, she brought up the engorged, throbbing member to breast and rubbed it around her cherry red nipple. She bit her lower lip, giving off a satisfied grin as she continued to flick herself with his drooling cock. Selina felt a small burst of his cum land on her breast. "That never fails to get them going."

Catwoman straddled Peter, pressing his cock between them before leaning over. Her hot breath swirled around his mask as she whispered in his ear. "What do you think Mr. Parker? Are you ready for the main event?"

Peter couldn't answer the wanton thief as she snaked herself around him. He'd dealt with this before: See Black Cat. But never did he encounter a woman so brazen about her sexuality and using it against him. Apparently, he took too long to answer and Selina took matters into her own hands. She released his cock, content to let it bubble up precum between them. Her hands slid up the exposed surface of his chest, pausing once to admire his pecs, before reaching his neck. Selina delicately pried along his neck until she found what she was looking for.

Behind the mask, Spiderman's eyes went wide at the implication, he fruitlessly swung his head back and forth, vainly trying to throw Catwoman off her goal. She was not deterred, even phased for that matter. "I'm not gonna pull it off, Peter." Selina used his real name. "Call it professional courtesy. I don't even take off Batman's."

_That name again. _Peter thought, his fighting slowed as Selina slid up his mask, exposing his mouth. Before he could react, much less protest, Catwoman embraced him in a kiss. Her full red lips mashed against his in an explosion of lust and desire. It was if the night's activities were just a prelude for what was to come. He felt her tongue press against his lips; prying itself inside. Her skilled tongue held the upper hand against his ineffectual actions. A bizarre battle for dominance held inside his mouth. In one fluid motion, Selina withdrew out of his mouth and Peter tried to press into hers; chasing after her tongue with his own. As soon as he attempted his assault however, her teeth came down on his tongue; holding it solidly in place while her lips closed in. Spiderman's entire body shook in surprise as Catwoman somehow started to suck on his tongue. The sensations were weird, different, peculiar, but not without a degree of pleasure. Even as he struggled Selina's pearly white teeth were not painful. All at once, his entire body seized up, unbalancing the chair and sending the pair to the floor.

Almost. Peter hit the floor; the back of his head whacking against the concrete, as did the chair But Selina did not. He expected the thief to be pressed into him, her glorious breasts surrounding his face. Peter, dazed, looked up to see Selina crouch over him; her face mixed with annoyance and satisfaction?

"I could have ripped your tongue out you know." Selina cocked her head to one side. "If you want to play rough though, I can play rough. And I'm not the one tied to a chair."

Peter gulped nervously at Selina's predatory grin. She stood up from her perch and circled him twice over. "Where do we begin then Spiderman? Your feet are exposed, I suppose I could tickle them."

Spiderman involuntarily flexed his toes, as she traced over them. "That's not my thing though. What about your legs? Nah, even as securely tied as they are. I don't want to risk getting hit. I don't want to hurt my pretty little face. Do you think it's pretty?"

Selina framed her face with her hands and Peter nodded. She frowned before cupping an ear. "Did you say something?"

"Yes." It came out a whisper. Selina leaned down on all fours; her face coming to within inches of his own.

"I didn't hear you." She whispered. "You can say it out loud. It's just us."

"Yes!" He managed to croak out. Truth was, Selina was far different from every other girl he'd ever met, despite their encounters being incredibly brief. Even Felicia, as confident as she was, didn't ooze out confidence and sexuality that Selina possessed. His brain was torn by how exotic and intoxicating she felt.

"Good boy." Selina planted a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we continue? Do you want to stay on the floor or should I put you back upright?"

She looked down at his cock. "Well, the best part of you is still upright. I'm guessing this isn't your first time in this position."

Peter was silent, but his cock gave him away with an obvious twitch. Selina smiled. "I knew it. Come on then Spiderman, let's do this the right way."

Selina hauled Peter and the chair upright as if he weighed nothing; As she did his towering member released a trail of precum before slapping against his thighs. Catwoman resumed kneeling between his legs; one hand on his cock, the other his oversized nuts.

"Now, where were we?" Selina asked as if the events of the last few moments hadn't happened. "As yes, tongue on testicles."

Catwoman leaned forward and began to sensuously lap at his exposed gonads. She felt a tinge of saltiness and musk on her tongue as she began to heap praise on them. Selina savored the flavor with a soft moan. "I love the taste of you superheroes. They're all different yet similar. Like all different cuts of the same piece of meat."

Speaking of meat, Peter's cock was not wanting for attention. Well, maybe a little. He wasn't sure how but Selina was managing to still pump his cock as she licked and sucked on his balls. Selina continued, "You know, I think you deserve a special treat too."

She released his cock, letting it drape erotically across her head before pushing his legs further apart. With one deft motion, Selina sucked on one of his balls and brought it fully inside her mouth. Peter gagged at the feeling, his cock spurting and unleashing a shot of pre. Selina's talented tongue went to work; massaging it with surprising tenderness. He couldn't even imagine how full her mouth was; each testicle was easily the size of plum if not larger. Peter had measured after his first encounter with Black Cat out of curiosity. With a loud pop, Selina removed the ball from her mouth. It slapped against his thigh with a wet thud before she grasped hold of his other nut and slid it inside. Peter once again groaned as she lavished praise on his cum factories. The feeling of them licked, lapped, pulled, and pleasured was exquisite. Yet, that was not all that was crying out for attention. His cock was getting annoyed at the lack of attention. It tightened and he thrust his hips involuntarily at Selina.

Catwoman paused her pleasuring and removed the nut from her mouth in an exaggerated motion; being sure to let it drag across her teeth as it flopped free. She placed an elbow on either thigh, hands under her chin, and looked up at him with her mesmerizing emerald eyes. "Am I going to slow for you?"

Peter grimaced, his body betraying him. "Maybe?"

"Maybe." She snorted, batting her eyelashes at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just making sure I show how much I appreciated this little evening we had together. I mean, I could just go, I'm sure someone will be around eventually."

Selina gently grabbed his cock and brought it to her lips, softly kissing the purple-hued head before pushing herself upright. "I guess it wasn't meant to be big guy."

Spiderman watched silently as Catwoman sauntered away; his eyes drawn to her impressive butt as it crept farther and farther away. His mind wrestled with his earlier thoughts and his upbringing. Something was gonna give. Selina was at the window, zipping her top back up when the dam broke. "Wait."

Catwoman had her gloves halfway on when he spoke. "Hmmm?"

"I said wait."

"I am." Selina absently wiped away a bit of his cum that had managed to stay on her lips. "Well?"

"Come back?"

"Should I? You seemed to be pretty made up on the evening." Despite what she said Selina was already circling his exposed form.

"Please keep going." Spiderman was nearly pleading.

"On one condition Peter." She used his real name again. Selina drew his face up to hers. "I'm in charge."

Peter wrestled with that idea. Not realizing Selina was already in charge. He was bound to a chair and had his cock hanging in the breeze. Literally. Catwoman slowly drew her fingers across his shoulders. Thrilled that she was getting a hero to admit to a submissive role. She often got them in these compromising positions, but getting them to admit to it was just icing on the cake. His voice was resigned. "Fine."

Selina appeared in his lap, embracing him with a kiss. "An excellent idea Peter. Let me show you how."

In an acrobatic display worthy of Cirque du Soleil pushed off against his legs; leaping high and landing before him. She spread his legs wide so his testicles filled the space between his thighs. "Rule #1, these stay open."

Selina reached out and grasped the member swaying in front of her. It was warm to the touch, with a slight slickness, but that didn't compare to the scent. Peter's unit emitted a strong musk that was sex distilled. _Another thing all you superheroes have. _Slowly Selina began to jerk the cock, pumping blood into Peter's member; watching it swell until her fingers separated due to its impressive girth. Both hands were required now, the member brought fully to life; bulbous head mere inches from my face. Occasionally the tip would tap Catwoman's nose as it passed, leaving behind trails of precum.

Selina couldn't resist any longer, letting her tongue lash out: tentatively at first. She dabbled at the member. The leaking cock tasted divine; one speculative lick and Selina was hooked. Selina eased in further, peppering the phallus with licks that devolved into kisses. Catwoman's hands continued to stroke the member, pleasuring it as Peter grunted with pleasure.

The head of the cock stared right at her. More cum trailed off its slit and down; dripping slightly onto the floor. No doubt there was cum staining her outfit, but Selina didn't mind. Selina pressed forward, once again slathering the purple crown with her tongue until it glistened. Good and slick, her hands easily slid up and down the cock; coaxing bits of pre and pleasure from the restrained hero. The pre mixed with her spittle, allowing her to go faster and faster; the monolithic member bucking up and down within her grip.

Selina opened her mouth, involuntarily licking her lips before forcing herself onto the member. Her jaw hurt from the effort; Peter's cock was at least as big around as it was long, and Selina's previous experience with something even close to this massive was at a sandwich shop. Selina was not going to disappoint. With great effort Selina pressed onward, trying to relax her throat while feeding more of the hero's gift inside.

Somehow, through sheer will or other means, more of Peter's cock entered her mouth and proceeded down her throat. Selina can only imagine how she looked with Spiderman's cock bulging out her gullet. She felt him buck slightly; not enough for her to stop her cock worship. Yet his subtle urging was willing her to accept more until Catwoman's nose pressed against the base of his cock. Those large balls pressed playfully against her chin. She began slowly at first, erotically withdrawing the cock slowly from her throat. Letting inch after inch slide free. It continued for several moments until Selina became impatient.

What began as a gentle pull was becoming a pistoning action. The cock going in and out. Selina managed to pull so far out the crown of the cockhead would bang into her jaw before returning; her nose would press into Spiderman's groin. Peter clenched hard against his prison; once again only succeeding in rocking his body laterally. Catwoman slowed down her sensuous work and glanced up at him. Even though she couldn't speak he could tell a rebuke was on her lips. Selina waggled her finger as if to say 'Remember the rules.' Spiderman gulped and tried to relax. The thief buried on his cock began once again.

Her work was a sympathy of pleasure; heaped upon his cock in droves. Her mouth massaged his member in long strokes while her hands teased his overblown balls. They tingled with pleasure as she fondled his nuts. Sometimes she'd pick them up and drop them; letting them plop onto his thighs with a large slap. Other times Catwoman would rub them with her fingers; finding spots that Peter didn't know existed. Through all the action, Peter felt cum bubbling inside him; the wall he built up to cumming was no longer present; knocked down by Selina's full red lips and deft touch. He grunted once; entire body shaking in warning.

Selina was way ahead of him. She pulled her entire head back until the barest tip of his cock was inside her mouth. From there she circled it around, causing the head to hit every single edge. Catwoman managed the maneuver twice before Peter's body responded. The shaking intensified and Peter managed a brief gasp of air; mouthing the word 'cum' under his shaky breath.

Catwoman reacted with a gusto not seen by his previous dalliances. In one smooth motion, she took the entire 13-inch length of his member down to the hilt. It sputtered and seized inside her mouth as he began to cum. Selina's throat bulged as cum shot down the span of his bucking member. How long had it been since he'd cum? He had no idea. All Peter knew now was that every single drop was being launched against the otherworldly thief and she was greedily sucking it all down.

Selina didn't dare move as he came, far longer and harder than she thought possible. _Poor Spiderman. _She thought; continuing to suck down his impressive amount of jizz. _Wonder what Felicia does to him. _After what felt like minutes of continued gulping, Selina felt Peter's member finally start to give up. The shots became shorter, less powerful. She finally felt confident enough to start to withdraw from his cock.

Peter's breathing was ragged as Catwoman disconnected herself from his softening member. She stood up carefully and wiped her mouth with an unladylike rub across her arm. Selena cocked her hips; "Well Spiderman? How'd I do?"

Spiderman's breathing was coming out in a long rhythm. Selina felt it from where she stood; holding back a giggle as a bit of drool pooled on his lips. She pursed her lips and let it continue for several moments before cupping his chin. "Did I break you?"

Peter managed a dull murmur before finally catching his breath. He found himself staring at Selina's sly grin. "That was…"

"Fantastic? Incredible? Amazing? All of the above?"

Peter didn't answer for several seconds. Selina frowned and sat in his lap. "Little tip for you Peter. When a girl asks how she did, you should tell her. And when a girl does as well as I did, you should announce your love of her. Got it?"

"Uh-huh?" Spiderman was still dizzy in post-orgasmic haze; his entire body felt vacated as his mind was on another level. His consciousness filtered back down to find Selina mere inches from his face.

"Got it?"

"Sure." Though he didn't know what he was agreeing to. Based on the last half hour, it was bound to be heavenly.

"So repeat it back to me."

"You're the amazing best ever." Peter sounded dazed; almost dreamy.

"I'll just have to accept that." Selina blinked once before kissing him one last time. She stood up and as she did, Peter came back to life.

An escapable idea hit Spiderman as Catwoman's butt walked away. He strained with all his might against his bindings; only succeeding in making his softened member turn a shade of red and begin to harden once again. It dripped blobs of precum onto the floor; a testament to his earlier copulation. "Wait! This was all a test?"

Selina gave him a glance over her shoulder; white teeth gleaming in a predatory smile before blowing him a kiss. "Nope. Just a thank you for a wonderful evening. And to show you how we girls get it done in my universe.

"Goodbye Spiderman, maybe you'll do better next time." Catwoman leapt out of an open window leaving Peter by his lonesome.

"Ah, crud." Spiderman moaned as his only hope of release sauntered away. For several moments there was no sound but his labored breathing, breached only by scant drops of jizz hitting the concrete floor. A tremendous roar erupted and then silence reigned again.

"Peter?" A familiar voice rang out in the warehouse. _I know that voice! _

"Black Cat?" A few seconds later a familiar face appeared out of the shadows.

"Who did this to you?" Felicia Hardy stated; her eyes gleaming. "And how do I thank them?"


End file.
